Es una vida maravillosa
by MrRayney
Summary: Tras incursionarse solo en la selva africana, Garfield Logan de cinco años, encuentra a una joven bastante herida, los dos tras convivir durante varios días se vuelven amigos, pero cuando una tragedia se presente en la vida del joven Logan, los dos hacen un pacto ¿Que clase de pacto hicieron? ¿En que afectara esto su vida? y ¿Sera algo bueno o malo?.
1. Encuentro

Muy buenas tardes escritores y lectores de Fanfiction, déjenme me presento, me llamo MrRayney y es un placer traerles aquí una nueva historia para la sección de los Teen Titans.

Esta vez sin ser una de mis historias crossover o alguna traducción, esta es una historia en la que he estado desarrollando, después de revisar como sería el progreso de la historia me decidí por fin a escribir el primer capítulo.

A pesar de que la historia esta clasificada como aventura y angustia, también tendrá toques de humor y algo de romance.

Esta historia podríamos clasificarla como un Universo Alternativo, afectando principalmente el pasado de dos de los Titanes, desde este capítulo se comenzara desde el pasado de Chico Bestia, en donde avanzando el desarrollo de esta historia se mostraran los cambios sufridos sobre los dos Titanes.

Sin ningún dado más que aclarar o algo que decir, les presento la historia que decidí titular como "Es una vida maravillosa", una historia que espero sea de su agrado.

Los personajes de la serie llamada como Teen Titans, no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a DC/Warner Brothers.

* * *

_**Es una vida maravillosa**_

_**Capítulo 1: Encuentro**_

Era una hermosa mañana en las selvas africanas, se podía escuchar el tranquilo sonido de diversas especies de aves cantar en las copas de los árboles, el aroma de la fauna era tan puro y limpio que relajaba el cuerpo y la mente.

En uno de los pocos pueblos civilizados de la región, las casas estaban hechas de diversos materiales como paja o madera, las personas realizaban actividades diarias de forma pacífica, nada de tecnología avanzada, todo hecho por las manos de simples personas, que vivían conectados con la naturaleza.

En una de las cabañas, se encontraba un chico de aproximadamente unos cinco años, de piel clara, con un par de pecas, cabello rubio desordenado y ojos azules, vestía con unas simples botas negras, pantalones café, una playera blanca sin mangas y en la espalda cargaba una mochila azul.

—Mark ¿Estás seguro de esto?— Pregunto preocupada una mujer pelirroja de cola de caballo, piel caucásica, ojos azules y con un par de pecas, vestida con unas botas negras, pantalones cortos, una playera blanca acompañada de una chaqueta café.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Marie, creo que nuestro hijo ya es lo suficientemente grande como para pasar un tiempo solo en la selva— Dijo con una gran sonrisa, era un hombre de piel blanca, cabello rubio, ojos azules, vestido con unas botas negras, pantalones café, playera blanca y chaqueta verde.

—Estamos hablando de nuestro hijo, nuestro hijo de cinco años que se va a adentrar a la selva ¿Ni siquiera sé cómo me convenciste de dejarlo hacer esto?— Marie parecía que estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

—Marie, trata de tranquilizarte, Gar no va a ir tan lejos, solo explorara las zonas cercanas a la aldea, donde tu y yo sabemos no correrá peligro, además confió en que mi hijo tendrá mucho cuidado ¿Verdad Garfield?— Pregunto Mark mirando al pequeño.

—Claro que si papá, tengo todo preparado, primeros auxilios, alimentos y el comunicador— Dijo el niño abriendo su mochila, donde estaban todos los utensilios necesarios.

—Lo vez Marie, Garfield lo tiene todo preparado, confió en mi hijo ¿Acaso tu no confías en el?— Le pregunto a su esposa.

—Confió en Garfield, pero aun así estoy muy preocupada por todo esto, es la primera vez que él se adentra solo en la selva, sin nosotros o sin alguien de la tribu— Respondió en un tono de preocupación, pero entonces sintió como su hijo le dio un tierno abrazo.

—Tranquila mamá, conozco muy bien los alrededores, además quiero demostrarte a ti y a los del pueblo que ya soy un niño grande y puedo cuidarme muy bien, yo solo—Dijo Garfield mientras le daba una sonrisa a su madre, intentando que esta se calmara.

—Está bien Garfield, si estas tan seguro de que podrás hacer esto solo, confió en ti, solo prométeme que no te alejaras demasiado y estarás aquí antes del atardecer ¿Entendido?— Pregunto su madre.

—Está bien mamá, te lo prometo— Dijo Garfield sonriendo a sus padres, acto seguido salió de la choza y del pueblo adentrándose poco a poco en la selva.

Había pasado una media hora desde que Garfield se había adentrado a los alrededores de la selva, había visto un par de aves y animales inofensivos entre la maleza y las copas de los árboles, siempre estuvo acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de cosas acompañado por sus padres o algunas personas del pueblo, por lo que al ser su primera vez haciendo esto solo, le llenaba de alegría ya que se estaba demostrando a sí mismo y a su familia que era capaz de hacer cosas por su cuenta.

Garfield entonces se detuvo de repente, podía jurar que escucho una especie de gemido, quieto miro a su alrededor, solo podía ver grandes árboles y escuchar el sonido de las aves, pensando que fue su imaginación, se propuso a seguir su caminata.

Pero de nuevo le pareció escuchar otro gemido esta vez lo reconoció como uno de dolor, abordado por su curiosidad y preocupado de que tal vez alguien este herido, el joven se dispuso a ir donde había provenido el sonido.

Tras atravesar un par de arbustos y árboles, pudo divisar una figura femenina recostada sobre un árbol, con cuidado y en silencio se acercó un poco más, esta vez logro tener una visión mejor de quien se trataba.

Era una chica aparentemente tenía unos veinte años, de un largo cabello blanco, oídos largos y puntiagudos, su piel era de un inusual color gris, pero no solo era la apariencia lo que confundió a Garfield, también lo era la vestimenta, que consistía en una capa larga de color azul oscuro, un leotardo negro con un largo taparrabos, guantes sin dedos y botas, pero parecía como si la chica se hubiera metido en una enorme y dura pelea, ya que la mayoría de las prendas estaban rasgadas, cortes de los cuales aún salía algo de sangre manchando su ropa y varios moretones.

Garfield suspiro y con mucho cuidado comenzó a acercarse a la chica, estaba a solo unos pasos cuando de repente, la chica despertó, abriendo la boca le dio un fuerte gruñido donde mostraba unos filosos colmillos y sus ojos eran completamente amarillos.

Garfield dio varios pasos hacia atrás, tropezando y cayendo de espaldas completamente aterrado, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, su primer pensamiento era correr para volver al pueblo, pero entonces vio como la chica dio otro gemido de dolor y sus ojos pasaron de ser amarillos a ser color violeta, Garfield sabía que esta chica necesitaba ayuda y si sus padres le enseñaron algo fue siempre ayudar a quien lo necesitaba, reuniendo todo el valor posible decidió de nuevo acercarse.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres?— Pregunto la chica de forma fría y dura, Garfield sintió un pequeño escalofrió ante su tono de voz.

—Yo quiero ayudarte, te escuche no muy lejos de aquí y por lo que veo estas demasiado lastimada— Respondió Garfield intentando ocultar su miedo.

—Yo no necesito ayuda de un patético niño como tú, puedo cuidarme perfectamente bien por mi cuenta— Dijo la chica mientras intentaba levantarse, pero sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar, incapaz de aguantar su propio peso y termino cayendo al suelo, soltando un pequeño grito de dolor.

Garfield puso su mochila en el suelo y comenzó a sacar varios objetos médicos, como vendajes, gasas, tijeras, entre otros objetos. La chica simplemente se le quedo mirando por varios minutos.

—Ya te lo dije, yo no necesito ayuda de alguien tan patético como tú— Dijo con un tono amenazador, esperando que con esto la dejara en paz.

—Y yo ya te dije que quiero ayudarte, te vez bastante mal— Dijo Garfield quien a pesar de estar algo asustado por la forma en que estaba siendo tratado, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de ayudarla.

Poco a poco Garfield comenzó a tratar algunas de las heridas, la chica al principio comenzó a resistirse, pero el niño pudo notar que ella estaba demasiado cansada para seguir luchando y al final no tuvo otra opción que recibir los cuidados que Garfield le estaba dando.

—Listo creo que por ahora esto será suficiente, lo siento si no pude hacer nada por tus demás heridas, no traía demasiado material conmigo— Dijo Garfield, viendo como el material que había traído se había acabado, ya que el solo había abastecido del material necesario para un niño de su edad y no para una persona mayor.

—Ni siquiera te hagas la idea de que voy a darte las gracias por esto, aunque estoy algo sorprendida de que un niño de tu edad tuviera experiencia en primeros auxilios— Dijo la chica con un tono de indiferencia, la verdad si estaba sorprendida, la mayor parte de sus heridas en los brazos y las piernas estaban desinfectados y vendados de una forma algo profesional.

—Bueno, mis padres me enseñaron, en especial mi mamá, después de todo estamos en África y siempre hay que estar preparado para cualquier cosa— Dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa —.Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué no vienes al pueblo conmigo? Apuesto que…—

—No— Respondió la chica instantáneamente.

—Pero, estas muy mal, incluso con los cuidados que te di, hay algunas heridas que solo un profesional podrá ayudarte— Decía Garfield en un intento de convencerla.

— ¡Ya te dije que no y es definitivo, no necesito ayuda, ni de ti, ni de nadie más, además tengo un rápido factor de curación, por lo que no es necesario!— Respondió chica enojada, de nuevo sus ojos se volvieron de color amarillo.

—Está bien, lo siento no quería que te molestaras— Dijo Garfield bastante asustado por los arrebatos de ira que tenía la chica.

—Muy bien, además tienes prohibido decirle a alguien sobre mi ubicación, si lo haces, no me arrepentiré de mis futuras acciones cuando me recupere ¡¿Esta claro?!— Decía la chica mientras mostraba sus colmillos haciendo retroceder a Garfield un par de pasos.

—Sí, lo entiendo— Respondió Garfield bajando su cabeza aún más asustado.

—Muy bien— Dijo la chica volviéndose a recostar contra el árbol, Garfield simplemente se sentó y así pasaron algunos minutos en silencio —. ¿Es que tienes planeado quedarte aquí todo el día?—

—Bueno si, África es un lugar peligroso si no lo conoces bien, conmigo tu lado, puedo protegerte de cualquier peligro que se avecine— Respondió Garfield con una gran sonrisa.

—Si claro, solo para ofenderte, no creo que puedas siquiera protegerme de un grillo— Dijo la chica burlándose de Garfield, quien simplemente inflo los cachetes algo molesto.

—Hey, solo intento ayudarte, no tienes que ser tan cruel— Dijo Garfield mirando a la chica con un ceño fruncido.

— Y yo ya te dije que no necesito tu ayuda, además si siendo cruel es la única forma de librarme de tu molesta compañía que así sea—Respondió la chica con una cínica sonrisa.

—Pues que crees, no es tan fácil deshacerse de mi cuando me propongo algo, en este caso esperar a que mejores—Garfield sonrió ante esto de forma desafiante, el no planeaba dejarla sola, por mucho miedo que le tuviera a esta chica .

—Eres un mocoso bastante molesto ¿Te lo han dicho?— Pregunto la chica mirando a Garfield.

—Y tú eres una vieja muy grosera ¿Te lo han dicho?— Pregunto ahora Garfield regresándole la mirada con una sonrisa, la chica dijo entre dientes algunas cosas que Garfield no logro entender, pero juraría que las había oído alguna vez de parte de su padre cuando mamá lo mando a dormir una vez a fuera de la choza.

Pasaron en silencio un par de horas, acompañados por el simple sonido de las aves, Garfield de vez en cuando tomaría una piedra o una vara y la lanzaría con fuerza para ver qué tan lejos llegaba, la chica simplemente se quedaría callada, fingiendo estar dormida, esperando que Garfield simplemente se fuera.

—Así que… ¿Cómo terminaste con todos esos rasguños?— Pregunto Garfield con curiosidad, la chica simplemente gimió de frustración.

—No es de tu incumbencia y es algo de lo que realmente no quiero hablar— Respondió algo molesta.

—Está bien, entonces… ¿Has comido algo?— Pregunto e nuevo intentando tener una conversación.

—No, yo no tengo ha…— Estuvo a punto de decir la chica, pero su estómago comenzó a gruñir haciendo eco a su alrededor.

— ¿Decías algo?— Pregunto Garfield burlonamente, quien intentaba no estallar en una sonora carcajada.

—Cállate— Su ira era evidente en su voz.

—Vamos no hay que ser tan gruñona, estoy dispuesto a darte algo de mi comida como el buen caballero que soy— Respondió Garfield, mientras sacaba de su mochila una caja de madera que abrió, dentro había una ensalada con un tenedor.

— ¿No tienes algo de carne?— Pregunto la chica mirando el contenido de la caja.

—Lo siento, pero no soy muy aficionado a la carne, prefiero algo nutritivo como una buena ensalada— Dijo Garfield mientras comía algunos trozos de manzana, la chica simplemente suspiro en señal de frustración, miro hacia arriba, aun podía verse algunos rayos del sol, pero estaba segura de que ya era bastante tarde.

— ¿No tienes que regresar a tu aldea?— Pregunto la chica siguiendo mirando el cielo.

—Sí, pero me dieron permiso de regresar antes del atardecer— Respondió Garfield mientras seguía comiendo.

—Pues lamento decirte que ya no falta mucho para eso, ya está atardeciendo— Dijo la chica, Garfield simplemente levanto la mirada y en efecto estaba a punto de atardecer.

— ¡Dios santos, mi madre me matara si no me apresuro a volver!— Dijo Garfield mientras se levantaba y dejaba su comida junto a la chica.

—Oh que mal, ya no te poder ver de nuevo— Dijo la chica de forma sarcástica con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No te preocupes vendré mañana para ver como sigues— Respondió Garfield con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que seguiré aquí mañana?— Pregunto la chica con la ceja levantada.

—Bueno no creo que puedas moverte mucho con todo el daño que tienes, hace unos momentos ni siquiera podías ponerte de pie y así estarás por un largo tiempo—Explico Garfield.

—Ya te dije, tengo un buen rápido factor de curación, posiblemente mañana yo ya no estaré aquí— Explico ahora la chica.

—A menos que ese factor de curación que supuestamente tienes, te cure todas esas heridas de la noche a la mañana tu seguirás aquí acostada mañana que yo vuelva— Respondió Garfield con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Mira solo lárgate, los dos sabemos que simplemente discutiremos asi toda la noche y lo único que quiero es descansar, así que hasta luego y no vuelvas— Respondió la chica acostándose en el pasto y utilizando su capa como sabana.

—Tu sabes que volveré, te lo dije cuando tengo algo en mente no hay fuerza en el mundo que me haga desistir— Dijo Garfield riendo un poco.

—Solo lárgate— Dijo la chica con simpleza.

—Está bien, nos veremos mañana, este… ¿Cómo te llamas?— Pregunto Garfield con curiosidad, ya que en todo el día nunca se lo pregunto, la chica parecía no haberle escuchado por lo que estuvo a punto de preguntárselo de nuevo.

—Gem—Dijo con simpleza la chica.

— ¿Gem? Un nombre algo extraño— Susurro Garfield.

— ¿Vas a criticar mi nombre o a largarte antes que tu madre te mate?— Pregunto Gem, Garfield comenzó a temblar recordando que tenía que llegar rápido a casa, ya que puede que su madre sea muy amable y buena, pero cuando se enoja preferiría enfrentarse a un cocodrilo.

—Está bien, ya me voy, nos vemos mañana Gem y por cierto…— Dijo Garfield, llamando la atención de la chica.

— ¿Ahora qué?— Pregunto Gem, algo harta por la actitud del chico.

—Me llamo Garfield— Dijo Garfield echándose a correr para volver a casa.

— ¿Y decía que mi nombre es raro? Su nombre es completamente estúpido— Dijo entre dientes bastante molesta, mientras se acostaba para dormir un poco.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer capítulo, espero que haya estado bien escrito y que la historia les haya interesado.

Posiblemente hallaran un par de faltas de ortografía o palabras de doble significado debido a que olvide poner las tildes, siento eso y espero corregir esa clase de errores conforme se desarrolle la historia.

Los primeros capítulos están destinados a desarrollar la relación entre Garfield y Gem, por lo que estaremos en la selva africana un rato.

Sin más que decir me despido de todos ustedes por este momento y espero que me puedan dejar un comentario o crítica sobre la historia.


	2. Amistad

De nuevo buenas tardes queridos lectores y escritores de , soy yo MrRayney con el segundo capítulo de este fics.

Como se habrán dado cuenta decidí cambiar el título de la historia, esto se debe a que el título "Es una vida maravillosa" encaja más con la historia que se desarrollara.

Es algo decepcionante no haber recibido comentarios por el capítulo pasado, pensaba que les gustaría la historia, pero al parecer me equivoque, aun así planeo seguir adelante y le agradezco al único que me dejo un comentario, ya que ese simple comentario me dio fe de que al menos a una persona le agrado esta historia.

Sin más que decir, el segundo capítulo.

Los personajes que aparecen en la historia no son de mi propiedad le pertenecen a DC/Warner Brothers.

* * *

_**Es una vida maravillosa**_

_**Capítulo 2: Amistad**_

Era un nuevo día en las selvas africanas, nada fuera de lo usual, excepto de una figura femenina recargada sobre un árbol y con una capa utilizándola de sabana, era Gem quien aún se encontraba reposando.

—Bueno, posiblemente ese mocoso se olvidó de mí, al menos podre descansar y meditar sin problemas— Se dijo a si misma tranquilamente, pero al parecer el destino tenía otros planes, ya que entre los arbustos Garfield apareció con una sonrisa —.Te odio ironía—

—Buenos días Gem, siento la tardanza, sé que extrañaste mi presencia, pero tenía tareas que realizar esta mañana— Dijo Garfield dejando caer una mochila un poco más grande en el suelo, donde comenzó a sacar varios instrumentos médicos —. Pero creo que es momento de cambiar esos vendajes viejos—

Tras darle una pequeña sonrisa a Gem, Garfield comenzó a cambiar los vendajes y al venir más preparado también empezó a limpiar y vendar las heridas que tenía en el vientre y la espalda, Gem ya no se había resistido a esto.

—De nuevo no creas que te lo voy a agradecer— Dijo Gem indiferente, mientras miraba su cuerpo con vendajes nuevos y las heridas que no habían sido tratadas ayer, ahora estaban cubiertas por vendas y gasas.

—Y si tú crees que haciendo la actuación de bruja mala me alejara de ti, estas muy equivocada— Respondió Garfield con una sonrisa traviesa, entonces comenzó a sacar otras cosas de su mochila, eran varias prendas de vestir.

— ¿Me trajiste ropa?— Pregunto Gem algo sorprendida.

—Bueno si, no creo que sea muy bueno andar con la misma ropa todo el día y más si está rota y ensangrentada, esta es ropa de mi mamá, que ya no usa y no creo que se dé cuenta de que le falte— Dijo Garfield mientras la ponía a su lado.

Gem miro que se trataban de un conjunto de shorts, botas y chaqueta color café, con una playera a botones color blanco y ropa interior, era algo grande pero llego a la conclusión de que podría quedarle bien.

—Creo que te quedaran, mi mamá tiene casi la misma complexión que tú— Explico Garfield.

—Gracias— Se escuchó un pequeño susurro por parte de Gem.

— ¿Qué dijiste Gem, no pude escuchar bien?— Dijo Garfield con una enorme sonrisa mientras acercaba su oreja al rostro de Gem.

—No te pases de listo mocoso, a menos de que quieras perder esa oreja— Dijo Gem molesta mientras mostraba sus colmillos, Garfield instantáneamente se alejó un poco.

—Lo siento—Respondió Garfield rascándose la nuca algo nervioso, entonces vio algo al lado de Gem, era la caja con la ensalada que no se había terminado de comer ayer, pero ahora estaba vacía —. ¿Te comiste mi ensalada?—

—No es como si tuviera otra opción, me estaba muriendo de hambre—Respondió Gem con tono de indiferencia.

—Si es verdad, tu estomago rugía como el de un monstruo hambriento— Dijo Garfield soltando una pequeña risita, sin saber que una mueca de desagrado se posó en la cara de Gem —. Y antes de que eso vuelva a ocurrir, toma te traje esto—

Garfield entonces saco otra caja de madera y la abrió, pero en vez de tener solo ensalada también tenía algo de pescado algo tostado y lo dejo junto a Gem mientras metía la otra caja de madera en la mochila.

—Espero que te guste, yo mismo lo atrape, aunque al final necesite algo de ayuda por parte de mi papá, es por eso que tarde tanto— Señalo Garfield la comida —.Siento no quedarme contigo tanto tiempo como ayer, pero es hora de que vuelva a la aldea, deje algunas tareas pendientes para venir aquí, pero no te preocupes te veré mañana—

Dicho esto Garfield tomo la mochila y comenzó a correr, pronto Gem lo perdió de vista entre los árboles y la maleza, miro la ropa y la comida y en mucho tiempo hizo algo que no había hecho, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Como Garfield había prometido, a la mañana siguiente había vuelto, Gem ahora llevaba puesta la ropa que Garfield le había traído el día anterior, era verdad la ropa si le quedaba un poco grande pero era mejor que su antigua ropa completamente desgarrada, lo único que mantuvo consigo fue su capa.

—Buenos días Gem, ¿Te estas divirtiendo aquí?— Pregunto Garfield sentándose a su lado.

—Si tu idea de diversión es estar sentada aquí todo el día, sin hacer nada, observando a aves que ya no sé cuántas veces he visto las veinticuatro horas del día, si me estoy divirtiendo— Dijo Gem sarcásticamente.

—Sabes, con un simple no hubiera bastado—Respondió Garfield mientras sacaba varios libros de su mochila —. Tome esto de algunos estantes, espero que alguno de ellos sea de tu agrado—

Gem miro los libros eran de misterio, suspenso y uno de romance, no eran muchos, pero al menos se podría entretener un buen rato.

—Fue muy amable de tu parte— Dijo Gem tomando uno de los libros para comenzar a leer.

—Bueno yo también me sentiría aburrido si simplemente estuviera sentado en el mismo lugar las veinticuatro horas del día—Dijo Garfield mientras el sacaba sus propios libros y algunas historietas.

Estuvieron en silencio todo el día, Garfield de vez en cuando exclamaría sobre algo impresionante sobre un suceso de sus comics y Gem por otro lado simplemente ignoraría esto, siguiendo con su lectura, cuando estaba a punto de atardecer Garfield como siempre le dejo algo de comer y con la promesa de que regresaría al día siguiente.

De esta forma pasaron los días, la rutina seria la misma, Garfield regresaría con Gem, le cambiaria los vendajes y harían una actividad juntos, como Garfield trayendo algunos carros de juguete y convencer a Gem de que jugaran juntos, traería hojas blancas para dibujar o incluso Gem tras recuperarse un poco más al grado de poder levantarse, le enseñaría algo llamado meditación, aunque al final Garfield se quedaría dormido a los seis minutos ya que lo consideraría muy aburrido.

Incluso el trato de Gem cambiaria, seguía siendo algo mezquina y grosera con el pequeño Garfield, pero de vez en cuando le daba las gracias por el trato que recibía, lo ayudaría en la lectura cuando este no entendiera alguna palabra y a pesar de que le tenía más confianza al pequeño, ella se negó a contarle algo sobre su vida o como termino con esas heridas el día que se encontraron.

Mientras tanto Garfield, tendría que mantener a los aldeanos o a sus padres alejados de la ubicación de Gem, sus padres al principio se extrañaron del comportamiento de su hijo, por todas sus excursiones diarias a la selva, aunque el siempre respondería que había encontrado un lugar agradable que había nombrado como su lugar secreto, odiaba mentirles a sus padres, pero le había prometido a Gem que no revelaría su ubicación, al principio fue por miedo a ella pero ahora era por la confianza que se tenían y él no pensaba romperla.

Dos semanas en total habían transcurrido, ya estaba atardeciendo por lo que Garfield se estaba preparando para marcharse, mientras Gem estaba leyendo uno de los libros que el pequeño le dio.

—Oye, Gem— Llamo Garfield, Gem simplemente levanto la vista del libro.

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto inexpresivamente la chica.

—Solo quería decirte, que mañana no voy a poder venir a verte, mis padres irán de excursión mañana a una nueva zona de la selva y los convencí de que me llevaran con ellos, así que nos veríamos en dos días, te traje algo más de comida para mañana— Explico Garfield sacando dos cajas de madera, Gem dejo el libro a un lado y tomo las cajas que contenían la comida.

— ¿Algo más?— Pregunto inexpresivamente Gem.

—No eso era todo, nos vemos en dos días— Dicho esto Garfield comenzó a caminar para irse y regresar a la aldea.

—Garfield, espera— Llamo Gem, haciendo que Garfield se detuviera y mirara a la chica.

— ¿Qué pasa Gem?— Pregunto Garfield con curiosidad.

—Es Raven— Respondió la chica.

— ¿Qué cosa?— Pregunto Garfield sin entender.

—Ese es mi nombre, mi verdadero nombre es Raven—Respondió Raven mirando a Garfield que tenía una mirada confusa en mi nombre.

— ¿Así que Gem era un nombre de mentira?— Pregunto Garfield.

—No del todo, Gem o mejor dicho Gema era un apodo con el que me conocían algunas personas— Respondía calmadamente Raven.

— ¿Y porque me lo dices hasta ahora?— Pregunto Garfield con curisidad.

—Creo que te has ganado un poco de mi confianza, pero ni creas que te voy a contar más cosas sobre mi porque no lo hare— Le advirtió Raven.

—Pues es un bonito nombre, entonces nos vemos en dos días Rae— Dijo Garfield mientras se marchaba del lugar con rapidez.

— ¡Hey¡ ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡¿Quién te dio permiso de decirme así?! ¡Es Raven no Rae!— Gritaba Raven bastante molesta por el sobrenombre que le puso —Voy a matar a ese niño la próxima vez que lo vea—

La noche paso y un nuevo día había empezado en las selvas africanas, Raven se levantó con cuidado, mirando fijamente hacia unos arbustos durante un par de minutos, pero entonces recordó que hoy no era necesario, Garfield no vendría el día de hoy.

Tras meditar un par de horas, decidió pasar a leer los libros que aún no había leído aunque se recordó a si misma que le pidiera a Garfield le trajera unos cuantos más, el día paso lento para Raven quien no encontraba otra cosa que hacer, medito, leyó y comió.

—Si Garfield estuviera aquí, intentaría convencerme de jugar un rato con el— Dando un pequeño suspiro Raven decidió volver a meditar, leer un poco y dormir, mañana Garfield estaría de nuevo aquí y conociéndolo el estaría ansioso por hacer todo lo que no pudieron hacer hoy.

El día siguiente llego, Raven se levantó y espero la llegada del pequeño, paso la mañana pero no llegaba, pensando que de seguro aun estaría algo cansado por el seguro emocionante día que ayer tuvo con sus padres, decidió leer un poco para perder el tiempo, ya era unas horas después del medio día, pero Garfield seguía sin aparecer, Raven pensó que de seguro ya estaba en camino y no tardaría en llegar por lo que decidió tomar una sesión de meditación, la noche llego Raven desde hace horas tenía la mirada fija en los arbustos esperando que Garfield apareciera con esa tonta sonrisa en su rostro, pero sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo.

Garfield no había ido ese día a visitarla como él lo había prometido.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, por cierto si piensan que este es el desarrollo del que les había hablado, están equivocados aún nos quedan un par de capítulos para desarrollar más la amistad de estos.

Como vieron Gem era en realidad Raven, aunque creo que más de uno pensó lo mismo, ¿Cómo llego Raven a áfrica toda mal herida? Lo siento pero eso lo tendrán que descubrir leyendo este fics.

Espero como dije lo hayan disfrutado, agradecería de verdad que me dejaran un comentario o una opinión de lo que piensan de esta historia, me haría muy feliz y sabría que están disfrutándola, no soy de los que dejan fics por no recibir comentarios, pero la verdad y creo que todos aquí lo sabemos, se siente bien recibir comentarios por una historia que estas escribiendo.

Sin nada más que decir los veo en el siguiente capítulo y espero que pasen buen dia.


End file.
